


Toxic | Taekook

by Gymex



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2k, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad Boys, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Class Differences, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Evolution, F/M, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, Insecurity, Killing, Lemon, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orphan Kim Taehyung | V, Plot Twists, Porn, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Poverty, Rebels, Resentment, Ruins, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Torture, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Yaoi, foul-mouthed, jikook - Freeform, taekook, territories, unexpected, vmin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Summary: «Let us tell you the story that We have lived, and the one that We are living, a story full of hatred, madness and lust.We know it is not healthy, but we understand the fun of this game, because... our lives are in the hands one of each other. We hate each other»
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung & Wonho, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**[Hecho histórico]**

En el año 2050, estalló una guerra mundial, cuyos resultados fueron la muerte y destrucción en muchos lugares del planeta Tierra. Los sitios sobrevivientes crearon "Capitales" para mantener así una civilización acomodada, llenas de lujos, y una mentalidad en la que debían despreciar a los que no residían en esas ciudades, conocidos como rebeldes, ya que quisieron y a día de hoy, quieren asaltar dichos sitios, puesto que ellos, no lo consideraban algo justo, pues los pobres no podrían vivir allí, tampoco tenían derecho a una "sanidad" ni un entierro digno. Debían buscarse la vida.

En el caso de Corea del Sur, quedaron dos grandes ciudades: Dalitrea, que era la capital, teniendo una ciudad enorme tras unos muros, y Ténebris, donde habitaban los rebeldes, los edificios estaban en ruinas, aunque algunos otros estaban en _"buenas"_ condiciones.  
Tenebris tenía cercano un bosque, y en ese bosque se encontraba un gran río, donde muchas personas del lugar, se bañaban...  
  
  


**30 de diciembre de 2107**

_—Ánimo cariño, tú puedes, solo un poco más—_ el hombre de 20 años le dio de la mano a su mujer, que estaba dando a luz, a una hermosa criatura, su pequeña y redonda cabecita asomaba hasta que era visible ante los ojos de aquel jovencito chico de veinte años. La chica, gritaba del dolor que suponía traer alguien al mundo, también de la misma edad que su pareja, hasta que por fin, nació. _—Es... es un niño... un niño muy precioso...—_ comentó el padre a la vez que cortaba el cordón umbilical, le azotó y el llanto no tardó en aparecer, pues era necesario para que las fosas nasales se abriesen y él pudiese respirar.

Le metió en un pequeño barreño con agua templada-caliente y se dedicó a limpiarlo mientras que su mujer se halló descansando, debía guardar reposo después de tanto esfuerzo físico.  
— _Cariño, ¿qué te parece Kim Taehyung como nombre de nuestro pequeño?—_ preguntó el hombre cuando secó la piel de esa dulce criatura que recién nació.  
 _—Sí... Taehyung, Kim Taehyung... es tan bonito, tanto como él—_ añadió la mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos a su bebé.

Ellos, no tenían dinero, y, tras el desastre que ocurrió años atrás, se fueron a un lugar donde nombre no existía, fuera de Tenebris.   
Por lo que el padre andaba y andaba varios kilómetros diarios para poder traer alimentos y así poder todos comer.

Se situaban a tres días de camino a pie de Dalitrea, y un día y dos días y medio, de la otra ciudad.  
Entre el camino, había un burdel, llamado Junhee.  
  
  


**1 de Septiembre de 2109**

En un hospital, había un matrimonio, eran abogados elitistas, muy conocidos en Dalitrea. Ambos decidieron ir a por su segundo hijo, y así lo tuvieron. Un precioso niño que decidieron llamar Jeon Jungkook, al que le enseñarían a partir de los cinco años, que la gente de las afueras, era peligrosa, y unos salvajes que solo iban a quitar vidas de la manera más sádica posible.   
Puede que esto fuese un poco exagerado, o tal vez no, ya que mucha gente, luchaba y aniquilaba sin piedad solo para poder sobrevivir.

 _—Ten, amor mío, observa cómo es nuestro hijo, debemos enseñarle todo y darle una educación bastante estricta, debe ser igual que su hermano mayor—_ comentó el señor Jeon, mientras le entregaba para que la mujer, le tuviese en brazos. El pequeño Jungkook tenía una hermosa sonrisa que hacía relucir toda la habitación del hospital.  
Los Jeon, era una familia muy respetada por toda la gente que vivía en Dalitrea, y ellos harían lo que fuese por mantener esa imagen que daban.


	2. Are you kidding me?

**Taehyung**  
 _—¡Ayuda por favor, me persiguen!—_ desperté del sueño con un grito, hace tiempo que no lo tenía, no sabía por qué había vuelto a molestarme mientras yo dormía, ¿no ha sido bastante tortura haber pasado por ello durante cuatro años sino que tiene que tocarme ahora las pelotas? Ni dormir a gusto puedo, joder.

Por suerte Namjoon y Yoongi no estaban aquí, me la habrían cortado y luego cosido al culo si les hubiese despertado con ese grito. Hacía un día bastante... bueno, pero sería igual que el de ayer y para nada distinto al de mañana, porque siempre era la misma puta mierda, pero es mi puta mierda, mi estilo de vida, era el de sobrevivir, explorar, y probablemente robar y matar, me daba igual si esa gente era de Tenebris o Dalitrea, pero si me les tenía que cargar, lo iba a hacer sin excepción alguna, claro que, había que tener cuidado con ellos, algunos eran mutantes, otros, en cambio, eran como yo, humanos, pero yo no era una simple persona, era alguien entrenado por uno de los mejores ex soldados de Dalitrea y un... bueno, no tenía definición para Namjoon, pero sí que se podía decir que era el mejor puto líder del mundo, gracias a ellos, estaba donde estaba, y seguro.

Hice lo que siempre hacía todas las mañanas al despertarme, me iba al río para bañarme, la verdad es que ya no tenía vergüenza alguna, podría perfectamente pasearme desnudo por toda la ciudad, total, ¿quién me iba a ver a parte de unos cuantos pájaros y rebeldes? Tampoco es que se iban a morir por ver mi completa desnudez, es más, estaba seguro que más de uno y más de dos me lo iban a agradecer, aunque para ser más honesto, odiaba que mirasen mi torso, repleto de relieves de marcas que fueron causadas por cuchillos, urumis, látigos y más, en un pasado no muy lejano.

Después de bañarme, en el gélido agua, salí del río, para poder secarme y vestirme con mis "mejores" harapos, mientras tanto, una idea se me pasó por la cabeza, por lo que yo sabía, una vez a la semana repartían alimentos en las aldeas que pertenecían a Dalitrea, y nosotros necesitábamos alimentos, conservas y cosas de ese estilo, pues yo era el que más consumía comida enlatada, por estar todo el día afuera, así que volví a la guarida, para partir a la aldea más "cercana" de Tenebris.

Equipado de una katana y mi bowie, partí hasta el lugar, era mucho tiempo andando, pero por suerte yo conocía atajos, los cuales me ahorraban casi la mitad de la duración del camino, siempre iba por los bosques, los cuales sabían dónde se situaban las trampas de caza que Yoongi ponía, por supuesto, la vegetación era frondosa, podrías perderte puesto que todo era similar a la simple vista, pero si alguien se fijaba, habían marcas por los árboles, que indicaban el camino, por lo que era pan comido.  
Por fin salí del bosque tras dos horas de estar mareando la perdiz, paseando entre la naturaleza, así pudiendo ver de lejos aquel lugar, el cual iba a fingir que procedía de dicho sitio, con una identidad falsa bajo el seudónimo de "V", no iba a colar seguramente, pero pasaba de que supiesen mi nombre por una razón que mis compañeros y yo sabíamos y que pasaba de contar a gente que me podría traicionar a la primera de cambio.

Vi cómo un par de camiones se acercaban por lo que aceleré el paso hasta correr, justo llegué cuando ya estaban formando una fila, con sumo cuidado me incorporé, haciendo como si ya estaba allí vida y media esperando a que me diesen la respectiva caja e irme de allí, no obstante, me sentía bastante incómodo, pues hasta esta gente, vestía mejor que yo pues al menos ellos tenían un apoyo, y en el fondo, me daba asco porque no sabían buscarse la vida, dependían de un gobierno en el que todo se guiaba si eras adinerado o pobre. Lo que más me tocó los cojones fue un chico, el que repartía las cosas, con una sonrisa en su cara, me daban ganas de estrangularle y dejarle ahí, muerto por mis propias manos, mal empezamos.

—Identidad, por favor—obviamente le di mi carnet falso, con toda la calma del mundo, aunque claro, él parecía ya sospechar, pues no se le vio con cara de tragárselo, pero me sorprendió cuando me dio aquella caja—Aquí tienes, esta caja contiene al menos alimentos para tres semanas, tienes cacao en polvo, pasta, arroz, latas en conserva y demás productos no perecederos.—me dijo todo esto con una sonrisa que ahora mismo se la borraría de una hostia que se iba a quedar sordo por la fuerza que emplearía, o mejor aun, iría a tener esa sonrisa de gilipollas para siempre deslizando la hoja afilada de mi cuchillo de manera delicada.

—Sabes, no hace falta que vayas por ahí presumiendo de tus buenas vestimentas y que tengas todo, mientras que otros se matan por sobrevivir día tras día, me dais asco, no puedo con personas así—comento frunciendo el ceño, pues no me iba a quedar callado aun habiéndome dado eso, pero de repente todos los guardias que le acompañaban me apuntaron, hasta que el dio la orden de bajar las armas de fuego

—Entonces será mejor que dejes eso en su sitio, pues si tan horrible somos, no deberías querer nada de nosotros—mostró una sonrisa esta vez un poco retadora, para ver si era capaz de hacerlo, pero me negué, pues no era el único que tenía una boca, habían más personas que convivían conmigo—Me lo imaginaba, necio.—eso me tocó mucho las narices, pero si hacía algo, probablemente sería hombre muerto teniendo a esos soldados que con una simple orden de ejecución, ellos obedecerían.

—¿Necio? Al menos yo estoy como te he dicho antes, día tras otro tratando de sobrevivir mientras que tú tienes todos los lujos y comodidades del mundo ante tus pies, no tienes ni zorra idea de lo que es vivir como yo.—me los estaba tocando y bastante bien.

—Al menos, yo no uso identificación falsa, ¿quién tiene por nombre una letra de abecedario latino? Así que sé considerado conmigo, necio, porque perfectamente podría no habértelo dado, tienes todas las de perder.

‹Una vez más, mis ganas de meterle la katana por donde no brillaba el sol, iban aumentando, que asco de tío.›

Dejé de lado la discusión puesto que él tenía toda la razón, estaba en desventaja, aunque yo personalmente podría encargarme de todos sus hombres y de él también, pero claro estábamos en una aldea, la cual, había gente en el medio y podrían salir heridos, no pensaba cargar eso en mi conciencia, así que tras analizar, lo pensé mejor y me puse en marcha hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque.

—¡Necio!—exploté por dentro, ahora iba a tener las consecuencias de que conmigo, no se jugaba, por lo que dejé la caja en el suelo y con la mano, hice un gesto para que se acercase, a ver si los tenía bien puestos sin sus hombres.

Cuando él llegó, cogí de nuevo la caja, para seguidamente, adentrarnos a la frondosa naturaleza, yo tenía ventaja aquí, no era de ser cobardes, sino estrategas, llevar a alguien a tu territorio era una estrategia bastante buena, no nos verían y él no sabría donde habían trampas.  
Paramos de lado de un árbol, dejé de nuevo la caja en el suelo, y de un movimiento rápido, le empujé al árbol, sacando con toda velocidad mi bowie, colocándoselo en la garganta, mas sus ojos no mostraban miedo alguno.

Ahora que me fijaba, este chico poseía un gran atractivo físico, que joder, me le follaba aquí mismo.

—Sabes, deberías medir más tus palabras, y más con desconocidos, pues no sabes con quién tratas...—le susurré en el oído, a la vez que apretaba más el frío filo de mi arma en su precioso cuello, que a su vez me daban ganas de morderlo mientras estuviese llegando al clímax, fantasías.—No me importaría follarte aquí mismo y después matarte con mis propias manos, sería muy placentero—sonreí ladino, en ese momento, algo más que rabia, tomaba el control de mis emociones, decidí soltarlo.

Pero en cuanto menos me lo esperé, al bajar la guardia, él me dio una patada, tirándome al suelo y poniendo un pie sobre mi cabeza, como si fuese a aplastarme, aunque lo apartó al instante, acercándose seguidamente a mi oído—¿Y si te follo a ti, gimes mi nombre y después te meto un tiro entre ceja y ceja?—joder... eso me excitó muchísimo...

Se apartó de nuevo, dejando que me levantase y cogiese la caja, mirándole de mala hostia pero a la vez con deseo, algo ha despertado en mí, y esta sensación ya la he tenido de antes, le he empezado a odiar sin conocerle.  
—Ya sabes chico necio, ten cuidado, no eres el único que sabe pelear, espero que nos veamos pronto.—se marchó rápidamente y yo también, yendo por el bosque, pensando en lo que había pasado, y cada vez que venía su mierda de sonrisa a mi mente, me daban más ganas de estampar mi puño en su preciosa cara.

Me había ganado un enemigo, al igual que él y juro que para la próxima le haré la ortodoncia gratis.

**Jungkook**

Me hacía muchísima gracia que un chico tan necio intentase matarme, aun le faltaba práctica, no obstante, se sabía mover muy bien, pero eso no quitaba lo que le hizo fallar, mucha confianza en sí mismo y sus deseos, ha sido muy interesante conocer a este sujeto.


	3. Moonlight

**Jungkook  
  
** ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿El rey soberano de todo? Le puto odio, es que no he conocido persona más necia que este chaval, encima se cree que me chupo el dedo o algo por el estilo intentándome engañar con ese ridículo, ¿quién coño tiene una letra como nombre? ¿V de qué? ¿De violento? Porque eso es lo que es, un puto violento que va por la vida amenazando a la gente con ese estúpido cuchillito Bowie, pero será peor para él cuando se encuentre de nuevo conmigo, vamos, me le cargo sin contemplación alguna.  
  
Mis pensamientos acerca de ese chico llenaban cada vez más mi cabeza, mas no perdía los estribos, porque sabía controlarme, no como otros, pero me daba asco que él en estos momentos estuviese rondando por mi mente, así que para despejarme, decidí salir de esta ciudad, escapándome por los túneles que habían de los antiguos metros los cuales había acceso al exterior, era un alivio, pero uno de mis sentidos detectaba que había alguien espiándome, aunque no hice ni caso, y seguí con mi camino, miraba un poco embobado a las estrellas que se podían apreciar más fuera de la ciudad, aunque bueno esa era una de las ventajas de que en Dalitrea solo tuviese luz y los demás pueblos, no.  
  
De nuevo la imagen de ese chico vino a mi mente, ¿pero por qué? Si me da muchísimo asco, bueno tal vez es porque ganas de matarlo no me faltaban, y seguro que me daba rabia no haberlo hecho en ese instante que bajó la guardia—puto necio...—anduve y anduve hasta llegar al bosque frondoso que había a las afueras, alguien delató su posición al pisar una pequeña rama, así que me giré, y sonreí ladino—Podemos seguir fingiendo de que no te he visto o podemos presentarnos, tú decides—dije a aquella persona que pareció esconderse tras el árbol, aunque tras escucharme no tardó en mostrarse, era una chica bastante preciosa.  
  
—Perdón... es que me parecías interesante y quería verte de cerca, me llamo Jisoo, ¿te ha molestado que te siguiese?—me dijo con una voz bastante tímida mientras me hacía una reverencia de disculpa, qué extraña es esta mujer, pero bueno, no me importaba, cualquier cosa que me sacase de mis pensamientos para que el chico no estuviese en mi cabeza, era bienvenida.  
—No, simplemente me ha sorprendido, me llamo Jungkook. Por cierto, ¿no sabes que este sitio es peligroso? Este lugar estará repleto de gente que bueno, muy amigable no es que sea, pero si te quedas ahora conmigo, te prometo que no te pasará nada—me acerqué mientras hablaba—Encantado de conocerte, Jisoo—mostré mi mejor sonrisa, pues bueno no toda la gente de la ciudad son unos elitistas de mierda, y a esta chica se le ve a leguas de que no es como los demás de allí.  
—Sí, lo sé, todos dicen lo mismo, que este sitio es peligroso, que estamos protegidos dentro de las murallas, pero yo me siento atrapada como un canario en una jaula de oro, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrada en ese lugar... pero bueno, merece la pena haberte seguido y que nos conociésemos, pareces muy amigable, Jungkook—esta chica estaba repleta de energía, entusiasmo y euforia, que podía contagiar al personal con esto, pero me sorprendió que dijese que yo parecía amigable, pues nunca me lo habían dicho, solo que parecía educado y cosas por el estilo.  
  
La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, lo cual hacía que brillasen con un destello inmenso, no sabía cómo interrumpir ese incómodo silencio que se instaló, que lo único que se podía apreciar era el sonido de los grillos, melodía de la naturaleza, hasta que ella al final carraspeó un poco la garganta  
—¿Es una molestia si yo también te pregunto el por qué estás aquí si tan peligroso es? A parte, no veo que lleves arma alguna...—rompió el hielo, directa al grano, no solo tenía esas cualidades que ya cité antes sino que también era bastante curiosa—No hace falta tener un arma para saber defenderse, yo sé karate, y algunas artes marciales más, pero la que más domino es esa, el karate—me miró sorprendida, con la boca medio abierta, yo negué con la cabeza—Pero por si te lo preguntas, también sé manejar un arma, me enseñaron a usar algunas como método de defensa, por si algún rebelde le apetecía asaltar la ciudad y causar heridos—cada vez su cara me hacía más gracia en el buen sentido de la palabra, ¿a ella nunca le enseñaron? Porque por las expresiones que ponía parecía que no, le delataban.  
  
—¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?—me preguntó directa, pero me lo esperaba, viniendo de ella, solo le conocía de unos minutos, pero podía saber con solo fijarme con el lenguaje no verbal lo que me quería decir, por lo que asentí con la cabeza. Miré mi reloj, el cual indicaba ya las doce de la noche, por lo que deberíamos volver si no queríamos meternos en problemas, a parte, ya hacía algo de frío, así que esa era la mejor opción, pues no quería helarme, salimos los dos juntos del bosque, nos dirigimos a la entrada de esos antiguos y abandonados túneles, sumiéndonos en la más penumbra oscuridad para que los soldados que vigilaban las afueras no nos viesen, era fácil de esquivarlos por la noche, pero por el día, había que tener mucha suerte para ello, pero yo sabía cuándo hacían los cambios de turno, ya que investigué muchísimo, por lo que no era problema para mí. Jisoo y yo ya entramos a la ciudad con bastante éxito y nos despedimos, esta chica me había caído de maravilla.  
  
Cuando llegué a mi casa, me tumbé a la cama, cerré los ojos y vino a mi mente de nuevo la mirada de aquel chico, lo que me molestó bastante, así que intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese necio.  
  
 **Taehyung  
  
** Después de haber tenido aquel percance con aquel chico, no quería volver a la base pero lo hice solo para dejar la caja con esos alimentos. Quería ahogar toda mi furia entrenando en uno de mis sitios favoritos, así hasta que cayó la noche, todo estaba tan oscuro, que no se veía ni una puta mierda, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, la única vez que tuve luz de verdad fue durante esos malditos cuatro años, porque ni de pequeño tenía eso.   
Salí del bosque, caminaba por la abandonada y destrozada carrera, había también vehículos polvorientos, carrocerías machacadas por el tiempo, todo esto causado por una estúpida guerra, que afectó hasta los privilegios... qué asco de humanidad...  
  
De lejos, vi a una figura, caminando, bien, podía tener una víctima, tomarlo como rehén, así que decidido, me acerqué sigilosamente con el cuchillo en mano, hasta que llegué justo detrás de él, y coloqué el arma en su cuello, pero no parecía asustado—Muévete un solo centímetro y te juro que te rebano el cuello sin piedad alguna—el chico no reaccionaba, estaba callado, pero ¿por qué? O sea, literal que se podía escuchar más su respiración que él, tal vez era prudente y no quería hacer ninguna gilipollez alguna—Ya vienen—arqueé la ceja, ¿Quiénes venían? De repente vimos de lejos gente armada por lo que nos metimos en una casa abandonada que teníamos justo al lado, escondiéndonos de ellos, ¿cómo coño lo sabía? ¿tenía el oído bastante desarrollado? ¿más que el mío? No lo sabía pero al menos nos habíamos salvado nuestro culo de un trágico destino gracias a su comentario. Con mucho sigilo, exploraba esa casa abandonada mientras él vigilaba, había bolsas de tela por la cocina, armarios cuyas puertas estaban casi caídas, en su interior había comida en latas de conserva y bastantes paquetes de legumbres, arroz, pasta y fideos, me había tocado el premio gordo y los chicos me felicitarían si yo les llevase todo eso a la base, por lo que metí toda esa comida en esas bolsas, aunque de repente, tras hacer eso, me quedé paralizado, y su voz sonó a pocos metros de mí  
  
—¿Eres uno de ellos? ¿Eres un soldado? ¡Responde!—¿qué cojones está pasando...? El chico estaba paranoico perdido porque estaba desvariando, ¿yo un soldado? Antes preferiría estar muerto que ser eso. Un cañón de pistola se estaba apoyando sobre mi cabeza, genial, la iba a palmar de un momento a otro, al menos comprendía lo que estaba pasando, un mutante me había paralizado por el simple hecho de que creía que era un patético trabajador del gobierno que se ocupaba de la seguridad de los ciudadanos, me hacía gracia que tuviese ese pensamiento, pero de repente, la pistola cayó y yo podía moverme, era mi turno. Rápidamente, cogí el cuchillo, me abalancé sobre él, estando sobre su cuerpo, vaya, alguien había excedido su tiempo de poder y ya no podía hacer nada contra mí.  
  
—Dime bonito, ¿cómo te llamas?—le pregunté, acercando más el frío filo de acero a su piel, hasta apretar un poco, todo esto con cariño—Yugyeom—me respondió, yo sonreí, me gustaba que me obedeciesen por lo que generoso de mí en vez de decirle, le tallé mi letra en su mejilla derecha—Verás Yugyeom, tendrás mi nombre en tu mejilla por un buen tiempo, como habrás notado una V, si ves que sangras un poquito de más no te preocupes, así pensarás en mí—comenté riendo—¡Es absurdo! ¿Cómo vas a tener por nombre una simple letra?—le puse un dedo sobre sus labios, exigiendo silencio, pues esa pregunta me la hicieron el mismo día, y no me apetecía recordar a ese chico, pero ya era demasiado tarde—Nada de preguntas. Mira, voy a ser generoso, la mitad de la comida que he conseguido, será para ti, ¿ves? No soy tan malo.—me levanté y cogí dos bolsas repletas de alimentos en conservas y empaquetados, las otras dos se las dejé para el chico este—Bueno Yugyeom, un placer haberte conocido, espero que hayas aprendido la lección.—esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de marcharme de aquel lugar, para dirigirme a la base, lo cual tardé casi media hora, puede que un poco más, y me eché en el suelo del "salón" junto a la hoguera que había encendida, estaba Seokjin durmiendo y bueno, se podía escuchar los gemidos de Namjoon y Yoongi, qué pereza follar a estas horas. Cerré los ojos, trataba de buscar un poco de armonía en mi mente para poder descansar, pero tenía la cara del niño pijo en mi cabeza, de verdad, debería habérmelo cargado cuando tuve la oportunidad.  
  
Al día siguiente, me apetecía ir de caza, por lo que desayuné los restos de comida que preparó Yoongi—Por fin te dignas a aparecer por aquí, creía que habías desaparecido, pero me equivoqué.—me dijo justo cuando bajó al "salón". Nuestra base era una casa abandonada bastante grande con varias habitaciones asignadas, pero yo solía quedarme durmiendo ahí, junto a la hoguera, tampoco es que tuviese una cama, pero en fin, que me daba un poco igual—Ya, bueno, como habrás visto, estuve ayer un poco ocupado, ya sabes que suelo explorar y traer cosas aquí, quiero ser de utilidad—suspiré, ya terminé de comer, y bueno, me levanté del suelo para ir a por mi arco y mis flechas—Voy a ir de caza, ¿te apuntas?—pregunté—Hoy imposible, tengo que meterme de nuevo a Dalitrea, dime qué quieres y te lo traeré—mis ojos brillaron por el interés en esa oferta que me había dado—me encantaría tener ropa nueva, como una chupa de cuero de esas de polipiel y bandanas—respondí bastante contento, por fin iba a tener más ropa nueva, pues la mía ya estaba desgastada por la supervivencia, que era el pan de cada día—Por cierto, Taehyung, si quieres cazar, ve al norte de Tenebris, en aquel bosque he puesto trampas para los jabalíes y los ciervos, ya que estamos en temporada, buena suerte con ello—Yoongi sin duda era el mejor, era mi modelo a seguir, sentía mucha lealtad hacia su persona, que me ayudase con muchas cosas le hacía ser uno de los mejores líderes que podían existir, así que le sonreí dulcemente y poco después me marché, con mi arco, mis flechas y como siempre, mi Bowie, nunca salía sin este especial cuchillo de caza el cual robé hace dos años, que me permitió defenderme y escapar de allí, para después encontrarme con Namjoon.  
  
Tardé aproximadamente una hora, tampoco tenía bastante prisa en llegar a ese sitio, total, tenía pensado pasarme todo el día, así que sesenta minutos iba a ser nada.   
Me adentré al frondoso bosque, miraba con precaución el suelo, no me apetecía quedarme atrapado como un gilipollas en una trampa para animales, entonces, de repente vi a un jabalí, saqué una flecha, le apunté a la zona de la cabeza y disparé, acertando a la primera, joder qué puntería tenía, si es que yo era el puto amo en todas estas armas. Me acerqué hasta el jabalí para sacar la flecha del entrecejo—Siento muchísimo quitarte la vida, pero yo también necesito sobrevivir...—de repente, en un arbusto, escuché a alguien pisar una rama, yo giré mi cabeza hacia ese sentido, me puse en guardia, no me apetecía luchar en este momento, pero de entre la maleza, salió una hermosa chica de pelo oscuro como el azabache, sonreí—Perdona, no era mi intención molestarte, ni interrumpirte, me llamo Jisoo, y quiero decirte que lo que acabas de decir a ese pobre animal, indica que tienes un corazón lindo.—¿qué estaba pasando aquí?


End file.
